


日本語訳：ズボン - Trousers by dust jacket

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: 「冗談抜きで、この世のどこでそんなものを見つけた？タータンチェックのコーデュロイなんて、そもそも作れるのか」クロウリーがアジラフェールのファッションセンス、あるいはその欠如に対して異議を唱える。





	日本語訳：ズボン - Trousers by dust jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trousers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850259) by [dustjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustjacket/pseuds/dustjacket). 



> この作品はdustjacket様の「The Trousers」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったdustjacket様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you dustjacket, for allowing me to translate this adorable story into Japanese!

「急いでくれないか天使様、食事に遅れるぞ！」  
「やれまったく、どうせわたしたちに予約は必要ないだろう」  
「そうだが座り疲れて尻がムズムズしてきたし、腹も減ったんだよ」  
「わたしたちは食事の必要もないだろう」  
「着ていく服を30分かけて選ぶ必要だってないんだぜ、なのにこうやって…」

クロウリーは盛大に溜息をつくと、アジラフェールの埃っぽいソファにいっそう深く身をしずめた。忌々しい天使様は20分前から部屋にこもり、いわく「外食にふさわしい服装」とやらに着替えている。アジラフェールの服はちっとも見苦しくないとさんざん説明を試みたのだが、相手はかろうじて視認できるほどのシミを指し、せめてズボンをはき替えさせてくれるまでは出かけないと拒否したのだ。

  
「なあ、それは見栄ってやつなんじゃないのか」と、クロウリーは昨晩の宴の残骸であるコルク栓を弄りながら、シューとヘビっぽい音を立てた。  
「人前で見苦しくない格好をしたいと思って悪かったな！」  
アジラフェールは階下から下りてきた。  
コルク栓が部屋の向こうまで飛んでいき、クロウリーは舌を噛んだ。

「天使様 ― 」クロウリーの言葉が詰まる。「神…悪ｍ…おれのベントレーの名にかけて、いったい何を着てやがる！？」  
「気に入らないかい？」  
アジラフェールは小さくクルリと回ってみせた。  
「それ…そいつは…」  
「なんだい？」  
「とんでもなくおぞましいな」  
「ふん」  
「冗談抜きで、この世のどこでそんなものを見つけた？タータンチェックのコーデュロイなんて、そもそも作れるのか」  
「わたしはわりと気に入ってるんだ、しかも ― 」  
「それがおしゃれなんて、堪忍してくれ…」  
「なんだい、きみのレザージャケットとくらいヘンテコだって言うのか！」  
「こ…このジャケット、気に入らないのか？」  
クロウリーはやや気分を害し、お気に入りの上着の袖をこすった。  
「わたしは ― 」  
言いよどんだアジラフェールに、クロウリーはほくそ笑む。天使はうそをつくのがひどく下手なのだ。  
「好きなんだろ、このジャケット。認めろって」  
「多少さっそうとしてはいるかな…素材の出どころは好ましくないけどね」  
アジラフェールは鼻にしわを寄せた。  
「ありがとさん。だが目下の問題をまだ解決してない。すなわちそのズボンだ」  
「なにがいけないんだい？」  
アジラフェールが上着の裾を持ち上げて、自分の足元を眺める。クロウリーは危うく息を詰まらせそうになった。  
「 **ウェストゴム！？** 」  
「きみがいつも私のサスペンダーが流行遅れだって文句をつけるから…」  
「そうだ、だがそいつは解決策になっちゃあいない。あまりに問題だらけで、文字通りどこから手をつけていいのかまったく…」  
クロウリーの声が徐々に小さくなる。「…それはそうと、まだ質問に対する答えをもらってないな。このおぞましいやつらを、どこで手に入れてきたんだ？」

アジラフェールは天使だけが可能なやり方で、ぱあっと顔を輝かせた。それはとにかくひどく熱がこもっていて、クロウリーは軽く日焼けしている心地になった。嫌な気分じゃない、ただちょっと…むず痒い。  
「チャリティ・ショップで買ったんだよ！たったの3ポンドで！」  
「ああ、それで納得した。ひとつ言っておくぞ、天使様」  
クロウリーはアジラフェールのところまで歩いていくと、おぞましいズボンに触れないようして、注意深く彼の肩に腕を回した。アジラフェールの体を二階へ向けようとする。「チャリティ・ショップってのはな、その名に反して服の煉獄だ。おぞましい服たちがそのおぞましくて無意味な存在を持続させようとした末に行きつく場所なんだ。そこの服たちはもはや無益となり果てたのに、おまえがそのズボンをはいたせいで自然の摂理が壊された。さあ着替えてくるんだ」

「い…いやだ！」  
アジラフェールは脚を踏んばり、両腕を組んだ。「わたしは気に入ってるんだ！これを着る！」  
「アジラフェール」  
クロウリーは真顔になった。彼が天使をフルネームで呼ぶことは滅多にない。「おれはそのズボンをはいたおまえと一緒にいるところを公共の場で目撃されることを拒否する」  
「ならひとりで行けばいい！」  
アジラフェールは毅然とした顔をするのが本当に下手だ。どちらかというと、すねた子猫に似ている。  
「おれが買ってやったあの格好いいズボンをはいたらどうだ？」  
「クロウリー、頼むよ。あれはサイズが二回りほども小さいし、足首のところがキツすぎる」  
クロウリーはにんまり笑った。天使にスキニー・ジーンズをはかせる計画をいつか成就させてやる…今晩ではないかもしれないが。  
「天使様、お願いだからさ？晩飯はおれがおごろう！」  
「どのみちきみが払う番だったじゃないか、1929年のときの貸しがある」  
「店の閉店サインを開店サインにひっくり返すのをやめるから…」  
「あれはきみだったのか！？この性悪なヘビめ…、それでもいやだ」  
「あのな、おれはそのズボンをもう少しおぞましくないやつに奇跡で変えちまうこともできるんだぜ」  
「やれるものならやってみるがいい」  
アジラフェールの周りの空気がパチパチと音を立て、クロウリーは身震いした。今のはちょっと悪手だったか…  
「おれに脱がせてほしいって言ってるのか？」  
「ク、ロ、ウ、リー。本当に、そういうのは必要ないから」  
赤くなった天使にクロウリーはニヤついた。これはB案として選択肢に残しておこう。  
「わかったよ、何をしたら着替えてくれる？」  
「本気でそこまで嫌なのかい？」  
アジラフェールは悲愴な面持ちになった。ああちくしょう、とクロウリーは思う。例の天使のキラキラおめめのアレを出してくるぞ…。思ったとおり、アジラフェールの唇がわずかに震えている。

「あー！わかったよ。着たきゃ着ればいいだろ…おれは正直に言うぞ、そいつはおぞましい。でもおまえがそうしたいって言うなら、いいさ。その忌々しいズボンをはけよ。今夜はおまえがイカれたゴルフ好きのおじってフリでもしてやら…」  
クロウリーは意気消沈して、ソファに座りこむ。  
「いいから行こうぜ？本当に腹が減ってるんだ」  
そのときになってようやく、アジラフェールが狂人のごとく笑みを浮かべ、ドアのわき柱に片肘をついて寄りかかっていることに気づいた。

「まったく、きみときたら。わたしですらこのズボンの醜悪さに気づかないと思ったのかい？わたしは疎いかもしれないが、そこまで疎くはないぞ」  
クロウリーは困惑した。何かがおかしい…  
「つまり、おまえはそのズボンがおぞましいとわかってた？」  
「うん」  
「それでもそれをはいた？」  
「うん」  
「…なんで？」  
頭をフル回転させるには空腹がすぎる。少なくとも、頭をフル回転させるには空腹がすぎるような気がする。

「さあ、どうしてかな…わたしがきみにとってどうしようもなく恥ずかしい存在であっても一緒に外出してくれるか知りたくて、とか？」  
「おまえ…おれたちの関係を立証するためにこんなことしたのか？」  
「友情でも、関係でも、協定でも、呼び方はどうでもいいよ。わたしは君がどう反応するか、見たかったんだ…」  
アジラフェールは少し後ろめたそうだった。  
「おまえ…おまえ…あんなの、確実に悪魔的だぞ！」  
クロウリーは笑うべきなのか、怒りで店を飛び出すべきなのか、わからなかった。「本気で言ってるからな！おまえはとんだクソ野郎だ！」  
「でも、うまくいったよね？このおぞましい服でも、一緒に外出しようって言ってくれたんだから」  
「ほう、でもまだB案のことをきいてないだろ」  
「なんだって？」  
「それはまた今度な…」  
クロウリーは可能なかぎりこれ以上ないほど不吉な笑みを浮かべてみせ、アジラフェールは無意識に一歩後ずさった。  
「へ…へえ…。それじゃ、わたしは着替えてこようかな？」

「待てよ」  
クロウリーはソファから飛び起きると、腕を伸ばして階段に続く道をふさいだ。サングラスのフレームごしに、アジラフェールを見下ろす。「汚い手でいっぱい食わせやがったな、天使様。おれがこのまま忘れると思うのか…」  
「クロウリー？いったい何を ― 」  
クロウリーは身を乗り出した。「おまえはおれをだました。今度はおれの番だ。与えてやるよ、おまえにふさわしいお仕置きを」  
最後の言葉をシューという音と共にはきだすと、厳密には不必要な天使の心臓の鼓動が早まるのがきこえた。  
「クロ…クロウリー？」  
アジラフェールの顔は今や真っ赤だ。悪魔はさらに体を寄せて、天使の耳に唇を掠めさせる。

「そのズボンをはいてもいいぜ」と、クロウリーはささやいた。アジラフェールは自分の顔から血の気が引くのを感じた。  
「なんだって！？」と、天使はしどろもどろになる。  
「着たかったんだろう、なら着るがいい！」  
クロウリーはパチパチを音を立て、前かがみになった。  
「絶対にいやだ！今すぐ着替える！」  
「いーや、もう遅い。行くぞ」  
「き…奇跡の力で、もっといいものに変えてやる！」  
「そうか、でもおれたちふたりは実態は違うって知ってるよな？」  
クロウリーは可能なかぎり最も敬けんそうな顔をしてみせた。あまりうまくはできなかったが、言いたいことは相手に伝わる。  
「クロウリー、お願いだから！こんなおぞましいもの！」  
「悪いがこの件に関してはおれに決定権があるね、天使様」

クロウリーは嫌がるアジラフェールをベントレーまで引きずっていくと、リッツに向けて発進した。レストランまでの道すがら、クロウリーは『レディオ・ガガ』をBGMにして終始ゲラゲラ笑っていた。アジラフェールの熱心な祈りもむなしく、当然ながら空席はあった。どうやら神は天使ひとりの過ちに関わっていられるほど暇ではないらしい。  
危うくウェイターがつまずきかけたものの、残念ながらカブスープの入ったチュリーンをアジラフェールの膝に零すことはなかったという出来事があった夕食の後、クロウリーは夜のソーホーで長めの散歩をしようと言ってきかなかった。だが本屋に戻る頃には、アジラフェールはクロウリーの予想ほど怒ってはいなかった。

「クロウリー、『ヒップスター』って？あの若者たちはみんなどうしてわたしのことをそう呼ぶんだい？」  
「はいはい、好きなだけ図に乗ってろ。うっかり最近の若者の流行のことを忘れてたぜ。醜悪が流行入りってか。あるいは少なくとも皮肉ってるかだ」  
「きみの側の仕業ってことだな？」  
「さあ。表彰はされたけど」  
「もうズボンは脱いでいい？」  
「ちょっと待て、その前に話し合いたいことがある」  
クロウリーは奥の部屋の隠れた隙間から、ワインボトルを取り出した。  
「話し合うってなにを？」  
アジラフェールはスーツジャケットと帽子をコートラックに引っかけると、グラスを両手にクロウリーの隣に座った。クロウリーはサングラスをコーヒーテーブルに置き、アジラフェールに向かってニヤリと笑みを浮かべた。  
「B案だ」

 

 


End file.
